Summer of Love and Friendship
by Densi-Neric-BB-and-more-1
Summary: Temperance invited Ziva (and one of her friends) to spend her summer holiday with her and a friend at her beach house in LA. There they meet Kensi at an MMA gym.


**Summer of Love and Friendship**

**Summary –**Temperance invited Ziva to come stay with her and a friend at her beach house in LA on their summer holidays while they're there they meet Kensi at a MMA gym.

**Disclaimer**-I own nothing :(

**Chapter**** 1**

**Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi-Densi**

"_Hey Kens, What are you doing for your summer vacation?" _Deeks asked as they're packing up after their last case before the summer starts. Hoping she is staying in LA so he could start finally breaking down her walls and becoming more then just her best friend, but knew he had to go slowly so not to freak her out and have her build them back up higher and stronger.

"_Deeks? Deeks? DEEKS!" _Kensi called out to him, but unfortunately he had spaced out after asking his question. _'Hello, are you still with me?'_ she asked as she laughed.

"_Ya. Sorry, what were you saying?" _he replied trying to hide his embarrassment.

"_I was saying that I wasn't doing much and asked if you weren't up to anything you and I could hang out." _Kens said as she rolled her eyes.

"_Ya definitely, well if you want I could finally teach you how to surf."_

"_I'd like that thanks, but I've got to get going I'll texted you later. Oh, wait are you still coming over for movie and pizza night?" _Trying to persuade him by saying_ "Plus it's your night to choose the movie."_

**Chapter 2**

**BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB-BB**

"_Booth has you thought about my proposal?" _Bones asked confidently.

"_Bones I don't know what you mean, you have not asked me to marry you, how could I have possibly thought about it?'' _Booth replied in thick mockery, but still with a small smile.

"_Booth don't be ridiculous you very well know what I'm talking about. For I had suggest to you that if you wanted you could come with me to my beach house in LA. Considering you had mentioned that Parker and his Mother are investing their summer in the Bahamas." _Bones said with a small smile upon her face.

Bones gets up out of her desk chair and comes and sits down beside Booth, where in her hands she was holding her i Pad so she could show him pictures of her beach house that resides at 29150 CLIFFSIDE DR Malibu, CA 90265. (Check it out on Google just type in address) She starts to explain how her beach house is a superb blend of elegance and impeccable craftsmanship build in 2000. That has 7 bedrooms, 9 bathrooms and 1 half bath. It's approximately 14,426 sq feet gated Cliffside masterpiece. (A superb blend of elegance & impeccable craftsmanship in this timeless, architectural 7 BM, 9.5 ba, approximately 14,000 gated Cliffside masterpiece. Pass under the columned portico through towering doors, into overwhelming beauty as you stand in the high-ceiling, grand living room w/fireplace & look out toward manicured tropical lawns to the blue Pacific. This magnificent residence w/natural stone floors fuses the best of indoor/outdoor living w/vanishing, wall to ceiling glass doors throughout; spacious open-plan Gourmet kitchen, dining area w/fireplace & family room; a luxurious owner's suite plus sitting room w/stunning ocean view terrace & gorgeous spa bath w/custom designed closets; 6 additional en-suite bedrooms w/terraces; gym & theater; ozone-filtered, approx. 60 ft. pool w/resort-style outdoor entertaining areas; 4/5-car garage, Lutron lighting, 16 zone music, security, industrial grade network & so much more. This exquisite estate offers everything that is magnificent about Malibu living.) _"Booth I really think you would enjoy it."_

"_Bones that sounds extremely expansive."_

"_It's not that much money Booth just about $34,000,000."_

"_Like I said expansive. Anyway I have thought about it and I would love to accompany you this summer, thank you."_

"_Your very welcome Booth, now on another note are you hungry." _

"_I could do with some pie."_

"_What could you do with some pie Booth?"_

"_No Bones that's just an expression, I'm not going to do anything to the pie but eat it." _He smiles his boyish grin that secretly makes Bones weak in the knees even though she knows that it is irrational to think like that.


End file.
